Your Love Is A Song
by loves2laugh
Summary: not really good at making a synopsis so, just check it out for yourself? idk what else to put lol (rated M for future chapters) SAMCEDES story though..including most of the Glee characters minus the glee setting...


"You're kidding me right?"

Sam looks at his fiancé from across the table in complete shock. The girl he's looking at is exotically beautiful; mid-waist raven black hair that she tosses lightly to the side; pale sandstone skin with a rosy tint. Her makeup looks simple but dramatic, a bold red lipstick to match her suit and pant-set along with a sleek cat-eyeliner and extremely long eyelashes.

"Santanna," Sam says confused. "I don't understand why you decide to do this two weeks before the wedding."

"Because" she says in a voice that belongs to only her; sexy, a little smokey and totally a turn on for Sam. "I can't lie to you anymore…I can't stand before God and have him know the truth about me, without telling you anything. These are vows Sam…it's pretty serious."

"Okay, but why tell me this now?" he says slowly. "We've been dating for 6 years San, you couldn't find a better time! What about when I proposed!"

"Can we talk about this without all of the hostility?" Santanna says with attitude. "People are starting to stare."

"I mean we all knew about your lesbian-ish tendencies" Sam says getting loud; Santanna looks at him angrily. "And here I thought I was the lucky one for marrying the party-girl who was down for the threesome…not knowing that all the while she wanted to leave me out of it!"

"Sam stop it!" Britney says out of nowhe re. "It wasn't easy for her…or me-"

"Easy?!" Sam bellows. "You're her fucking maid of honor! And she's been screwing you this whole time!"

Both Santanna and Britney let out sighs together, looking around the restaurant slightly embarrassed.

"I hope you know I'm not paying for shit " Sam growls folding his arms; he reaches in front of him to drink the last bit of his scotch.

"I hope someday we can all be friends again" Britney says looking at Sam sympath etically; she grabs Santanna's hand and get's up from the table. "I'm sorry Sam. "

From his window, Sam watches the two beautiful young women get in Britney's car and drive away.

"Fucking Britney" Sam says under his breath.

How could he have known? Even when he met the already made group in college a couple years back he didn't suspect anything. Sam and Santanna met after a college football game their freshman year. He was a played for the team and she cheered on the sidelines; they met up at a party and after a drunken night of fun decided to start officially going out not long after. This pairing was so "perfect" it seemed too good to be real. She was sassy and independent, with a fierce loyalty that Sam admired…not to mention a body that looked crafted by Victoria Secret…while Sam looked like he graced the covers of Abercrombie and Fitch regularly . His sandy blonde hair and emerald colored eyes, not to mention his overly pink-pouty lips that were soft and smooth. After college Santanna got a well-paying job working at a marketing firm with some of America's top executives; Sam on the other hand found a competitive accounting company and slowly began working his way up the corporate ladder. They lived in Chicago, Illinois in a luxury apartment and two years after graduation Sam proposed...only to find out that a few months after that proposal, his fiancé would leave him for her best friend, Brittany. A blonde haired, perky, bubbly-ray of sunshine just stole his fiancé right out from under him. There was absolutely no way he could've known. Brittany and Santanna had been best friends since middle school; they went to college together and even were on the same cheer squad. The three of them used to hang out together all the time and Sam never minded...Brittany was always so much fun to be around. Bubbly, funny, outgoing and innocent...Sam would sometimes even go to Brittany when he needed advice on how to work things out with Santanna. Well, she worked them out by working herself in between them.

Hours later Sam is sitting at the bar station of the restaurant. Three of his friends; Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson and Mike Chang enter the restaurant to find him drunkenly singing Carlos Santanna's Maria Maria. They look on him and laugh as he sings loudly and occasionally off-key.

"How long has he been like this?" Puckerman asks the bartender.

The bartender lets rolls his eyes as Sam makes up a new note continuing to sing. "Since my shift started two hours ago...the guy before me says he's been here longer than that though."

"So you're the one who called us?" Finn asks checking the number of the restaurant, trying to match it to the one on his phone.

"No, that would be me."

The three guys turning around to hear the new voice; all of their ears perk up as they realize it's a woman. She's around 5'5, with this warm milky-cocoa brown skin that smoothly spreads itself across her body. Her face is a little round with nice brown eyes and these amazingly full lips that look plump and soft. This woman is wearing a gold sparkly dress that clings to her body tightly, accentuating every bountiful curve she has to offer. It's neckline is somewhat low-cut, to show off her pretty cleavage but its still classy; and her chunky metal necklace gives the outfit a slight edge.

"You called?" Mike asks a little surprised fixing the collar on his shirt.

"Yeah, your friend did a whole set sitting over here" she smiles looking at the drunken stupor of a man swaying on the barstool. "He asked me to call a guy named..."

"Puck?" Noah says speaking up. "That's me."

"Oh," She frowns a little at the name. "Well, here he is" she says looking at Sam again.

"Thanks for calling" Finn smiles his thanks before going over to him. "Hey buddy"

"FINN" Sam shouts giving him a dopey smile.

Finn backs away from the strong scent of alcohol. "Yeah man, it's me...let's get you home."

"WHY?" Sam shouts with a laugh. "THE PARTY IS RIGHT HERE!"

"Everyone's gone home" Mike says walking to his other side. "We gotta get you home too-"

"I don't have a home! It's been ruined" Sam says darkly. "I SET FIRE...TO THE RAIN...AND WATCHED IT POUR AS I...AS I..." Sam sniffles choking back tears.

"Is he going to be okay?" The pretty girl asks and Puck steps to her closer feeling the need to answer her more personally.

"Him?" Puck smiles looking back on his friends; Mike is rubbing his back as Finn is trying to get him to get up from the barstool. "He'll be fine...but not as fine as you."

The girl gives him a look before pursing her lips inward to keep from really smiling. "Shouldn't you be checking on your friend?"

"I'd rather be checkin' on you" he smirks earning a laugh from her.

"I'm sorry" she says still smiling. "But Jesus has my heart."

"What a coincidence" he says dramatically like he's just discovered something interesting. "He has mine too!"

She gives him a skeptical look. "Really?"

"No" Puck laughs. "I'm Jewish."

They both laugh as Sam begins a new chorus of Set Fire To The Rain.

"You really should get him home" she says looking at him pitifully.

"I'd rather take you home" Puck smiles even more stepping closer.

She shakes her head and laughs stepping away. "Boy, you better stop."

"I will just as soon as you give me a name to go with your number."

"A name?" She asks coyly.

"Just a name" he smiles.

"LET IT BURN WHILE I CRY..." Sam sings. "SANTANNA! DAMN YOU SANTANNA!"

Both Puck and the woman look at Sam wide-eyed and awkward. Puck ruffles his head not sure how to continue the conversation.

"Like I said, you should get him home."

"Ayo Puck!" Finn shouts finally getting Sam to his feet. "Let's go!"

"In a minute!" Puck shouts back. "So a name?"

"Let's go" Mike shouts. "We need your help!"

"Coming!"

"Rumpelstiltskin" she smirks walking away to the back of the restaurant.

"Wait! How do you spell that!" Puck shouts after her, hearing her strong laugh as she leaves.

He turns back to his friends and groans seeing how the three of them are struggling to get out of the door. He jogs behind them before help guiding them through to the outside parking lot. They help Sam into Noah's SUV before all of them get into the car; Noah's driving as Finn and Mike get in the back with Sam in the passenger seat.

"Do you feel sick?" Noah says a little wary helping Sam buckle himself in.

"Nah man!" Sam smiles. "I feel great...absolutely fucking great!"

"Why'd you drink so much?" Finn asks as Noah starts the car.

"Yeah I mean," Mike begins. "Your bachelor party isn't scheduled until next week-"

"There's not gonna be a party" Sam says slow looking out the window.

"Dude, you're not backing out" Noah says pulling out of the parking space. "This party is happening-"

"No it's not" Sam says starting to get angry.

"Why not?" Finn asks becoming disappointed.

"Cause I'm not gettin' married" Sam growls.

"What?" Finn almost laughs. "Dude, of course you're getting married."

Sam laughs rolling his head to look at his friend. "The wedding's off...she called it off."

"Santanna?" Puck asks. "Why would she call it off? She's been planning this thing for years."

"With a different groom...or bride I should say" Sam laughs again.

The three guys are looking at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Puck groans.

"Santanna's a lesbian" Sam explains.

"Are you talking about those few times in college?" Finn asks. "That doesn't make her a lesbian-"

"Yeah?" Sam smiles even bigger. "How about those few times last week, with Brittany."

"No" Puck says totally surprised; he's trying his hardest not to see the humor in his friends problem. "Brittany?"

"Fucking Brittany" he says feeling his smile fade away.

* * *

_**A/N: so...what do you think? it's a start...not entirely happy with it like i wanted to add more but i'm not sure yet where this story is gonna take me so...yeah lol sorry it's so short, but thanks for reading...much love...pce!**_


End file.
